Two Loves
by mikokatt
Summary: Yazoo has woken up in rubble after the materia explosion with CLoud. Loz is dead and Reno has found him. What happens when he takes him to ShinRa? lemon in later chapters. final coupling to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

I woke buried under a bunch of rubble. After a moment of confusion, memories flooded back me. Kadaj, our youngest brother, was dead. Loz and I had been caught in a materia used to try to avenge him.

Thoughts of Loz made me worry. Had he survived? I shoved the rubble off me and looked around. Rubble from the collapsed building lay strewn all around, but I saw no sign of my older brother in it. Shakily, I stood up. My coat was cut up and I was nearly defenseless. Velvet Nightmare was toast and Lozs gun had been caught in the explosion. If I was caught I was as good as dead. Looking around, I saw black leather under a pile not far off. I stumbled over to it, pushing rubble away to reveal my older brother. "Loz, are you ok?"

He didn't respond and I looked him over. I was startled and scared to see a large piece of rock impaling him through the chest. Dropping down next to him, I felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. With what little strength I had left I pulled him off the rock. Loz didn't react at all when I moved him, and I knew what was happening. He was dying, and there was nothing I could do. I had been forced to watch my younger brother dissipate into the lifestream and now I was left holding my older brother as he died. "Mother, why? Why is this happening? Do you hate us, your children?"

But try all I would, I couldn't feel Mothers presence anymore. She had deserted me, and now I was completely alone. My normally stoic attitude broke, and for the first once in more years than I can remember, I cried.

I was still sitting there holding Loz, though he had died long ago, when the footsteps approached. I glanced up to see the red headed Turk I had fought with. He was alone, which I should have been glad for, but I just looked back down at Loz and held his body tighter.

"Not so tough on your own are ya?" he walked towards me.

"What do you want turk?"

"You of course. Actually I wanted both of you but I guess I was too late." he grabbed my arm and yanked up, trying to pull me up.

I clung desperately to Loz's body but I didn't have the strength to hold on. The Turk pulled me up and I let him hold me up.

"Whoa hey. Are you that weak? Damn, this'll be easier than I thought. Come on." he began to walk away, pulling me away from Loz.

"Wait, what about my brother? I can't just leave him here." I tried to pull away, to return to him.

The Turk pulled me back to him. "He's dead, just leave him."

"I can't. He's all I have left. Obviously you've never had everything you care about ripped away from you in a matter of hours." I tried to jerk away again.

He let go and I stumbled as fast as I could back to Loz. I let myself fall next to him as the tears fell once again. The sound of movement told me that the Turk was walking towards me. Without looking away from my dead brother, I asked. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Take you back to ShinRa. Past that I don't have a clue what's going to happen."

"Can we at least give my brother a proper good bye? Kadaj didn't get one but I want Loz to."

"So you guys do actually have hearts."

If I had the strength I would have glared at him. "One thing you Turks will never understand is that everything we did we did out of love for Mother." I fought, and lost, against a new set of tears.

The Turk kneeled next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, no crying. You're too pretty to cry."

I looked at him. "Pretty?"

"Uh...h..hey, let's take care of your brother. What do you want to do for him?"

"Can we bury him in the ancient city? It was his favorite place. And don't think you're off the hook Turk. I wanna Know what you meant by 'pretty'"

"I have a name ya know."

"As do I, but you haven't told me yours yet Turk."

"Reno. You?"

"Yazoo."

"Nice name. Well, Yazoo, if we're gonna take care of your brother we should go."

"Of course." I struggled to stand up.

"I'll carry the big guy. Lean against me for support."

"You're so small though. I don't think you'll be strong enough. Do you have a cure materia with you?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust you enough to let you use it. I still remember our last fight."

"Reno, why would I run? Both of my brothers are dead and Mother has deserted me. Going with you might grant me death. It would be easier than living alone."

"We ain't gonna kill ya Yazoo, that much I know."

"My point still stands. I won't run."

Reno sighed and dug in his pocket, pulling out a familiar looking, milky white orb. He handed it to me and I pressed it into my arm. Almost instantly I felt better, my strength returning.

Gently, I lifted Loz's body, holding it bridal style. "Do you want me to lead so you can keep an eye on me?" I turned slightly to look at Reno.

"Yeah, you lead."

I nodded and began walking towards what had been my home for almost 4 years.

The walk was long and quiet. Neither of us really felt comfortable with each other, and I was still coming to terms with everything.

By the time we reached the city it was dark. I walked straight over to a small grove of trees nestled behind the temple. Reno followed me back, and once I set Loz down, I turned on him. "Reno, I've given you no reason to not trust me. Can I please do this alone?"

Reno froze in his steps and looked at me "I'll stay here so I'm not involved."

I sighed, knowing that it was the best I'd get. I walked over into the temple and brought out a shovel. Knowing it would take a while, I started immediately.

The digging took most of the night and I sat next to the grave, filthy from digging, my long hair knotted and matted, till dawn when Reno walked over to me. I felt a pinch in the back of the neck and everything went black.

I woke up to a dark room. Sitting up, I looked around. My mako eyes cut through the darkness easily, revealing what looked very similar to a hotel room.

Turning slightly, I slipped off the bed. I was shocked when I missed the feel of my usual leather, instead feeling soft cotton slip across my skin. Someone had taken my coat and dressed me. It disturbed me that someone did that as I slept.

Walking over to the door, I jiggled the handle. The door was locked from the outside. I was in ShinRa then. Reno must have carried me here. It shocked me that someone so slight could carry me on his own.

Reno. Where was he? Why did I care? He was just a Turk, one that I had fought against, and I kicked his ass. Now that I thought about it though, I had held back in that fight with him. Why? Was I going soft? Maybe I was. But then, I had never been that cruel. I had stood back when my brothers had tortured the two Turks. When my brothers got annoyed with the children and went to hurt them, I had stepped in. Maybe I had always been soft.

My thoughts filled my mind as I wandered the room. I jerked my head towards the door as I heard the door knob begin to turn. Unsure of who would enter, I dashed towards the small bathroom, standing just out of sight. I clamped my eyes shut as light flooded the room. Sliding my eyes open slowly, I looked towards my visitor. I, for some unknown reason, sighed in relief when I saw Reno. "Reno, will you please turn that light off?"

He laughed and dimmed the lights. "Good to see you're awake."

I nodded and walked back to the bed. Sitting down, I looked up at him. "Reno, who dressed me? And where is my coat?"

He laughed again and walked over, sitting in a chair across from the bed. "What's so funny Reno?"

"You. I wouldn't have thought you would have cared about something like that."

"I'm very...self-conscious I guess you could say. Why do you think I wore my coat the way I did." I pulled my legs up to my chest to rest my head on my knees.

"I don't see why. You got a nice body Yaz."

Tilting my head, I looked at him in confusion. He saw the look and smirked. "What? So I think you're hot. Big deal. Don't mean nothing."

"You said something like that before. You called me pretty."

I could see Reno getting uncomfortable, but I was determined to get the answers I wanted. "Reno. Answer me this. What would you do if we had met somewhere else? A time when I wasn't Jenova, when I hadn't done what I did."

"Um..." he looked around nervously.

"Act as though I were normal. Forget everything I've done. What would you do?"

"Um..."

I stood and walked over to him. "Are there cameras in here? Is that why you won't play along?"

"No, there aren't any cameras in here. Just in the hallway."

"Then why won't you play along?"

"Cause I act differently in different situations."

"Then let's clarify. We met in a bar. We've both had a few drinks. What then?"

"Supposing you were a random person?"

"Yeah."

He stood and gently pushed me towards the bed. "I woulda hit on ya."

"And had I reacted positively to your advances?" I sat down on the bed.

"I woulda either taken you into the back or I woulda taken you back to my place."

"And then what?"

"I woulda pounded you're pretty ass into the mattress." he sat on my lap, setting his knees on the bed next to my sides.

"So what's stopping you now?" I smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" he put his hands on my hips.

"In a way. Just one change to your plan."

"And what's that?"

I grabbed him and spun us quickly, laying him on the bed underneath me. "I'm on top."

He smiled. "That's cool. I can control from bottom."

I frowned. "No, Reno. I mean I'm topping."

"What? Oh hell no. I top."

"Reno..." I sat up so I wasn't touching him at all "Reno, I can't bottom."

"Why not?"

"I..." I looked down.

Truth be told, there was two reasons why I couldn't. For one, I had never done anything. Both of my brothers had, but I was the odd one, the virgin. The other reason, I had the giver gene.

"You haven't done anything have you?"

I shook my head no, embarrassed. Reno probably had lots of experience. _'He must think I'm pathetic._' I began to worry that he might leave, just walk out. For some reason, the idea scared me. I didn't want him to go. He felt safe, secure, despite the fact that he had been my enemy.

I quickly threw myself on top of him, probably thinking it would make him stay. To avoid looking at him, I buried my face in his shoulder.

Reno chuckled lightly. "Are you bipolar or something?" his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It's possible. I've always changed moods quickly." I turned my head to look at him.

He was smiling at me. "That's cool. I can handle that."

I smiled something I never did. '_Maybe life won't be so bad. Maybe I can manage a better life. With him. With Reno.'_

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked at him. "Hm?"

"You kinda zoned out there."

"Oh,, sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"I'm sorry. I have a habit of going off into my thoughts."

"That's cool. What were ya thinkin about?"

"Just what's gonna happen now. I mean, I'm ShinRa's prisoner, but maybe I'll get lucky and get to start my own life."

"Oh yeah, Boss wants to meet with you later."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"Don't know."

"Do you think he'll send me to the labs? I can't go back there. You don't know what it's like."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Clam down Yazoo. I doubt he'll send you to the labs. Even if he does I'll get you out."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Course. I don't know why but I have the weird need to protect you." he looked a little awkward saying it.

"Maybe..." I looked away embarrassed, my face a little red.

"Maybe?" he turned my head towards him.

"Maybe...it's because...you care...about me."

His face turned as red as his hair and he looked away quickly. This time, I turned him to look at me. Smiling gently, I held his head in my hands. Slowly, I leaned over and kissed him lightly. He just laid there, unmoving, so I quickly pulled back and looked away. "I...I'm sorry Reno." I stood and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I slid down the wall, strangely upset. Why did it bother me so much that he hadn't kissed back? I didn't care for him, no way. So why did it bother me so much?

I heard Reno knocking on the door, but I ignored him.

"Yazoo, come out of there."

I looked at the door then looked away.

"Come on Yaz. Look man, I'm sorry."

"Just go Reno. I'll see you when it's time for the meeting."

"Yazoo, I hope you know I have a key to get in there. Just open the door."

I growled and reached up, flipping the lock, but leaving the door closed. I heard the doorknob turn and the door opened. Reno stepped in and looked down at me on the floor. "Ah Yaz. Watcha doin down there? Get up off the floor man."

I stayed put on the floor and looked down. Reno sighed and sat down next to me. "Look, Yaz, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just in shock yo."

I glanced over at him but didn't look up. "I'm not mad or upset Reno. I'm just not in the mood to deal with stupidity."

"Stupidity? Come on Yaz, you don't mean that."

"Oh I mean everything I say Reno."

"Look man I'm sorry. I suck with this stuff."

"I've noticed."

"Give me a chance k? I got this." he smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Instinctively, I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him rubbing my arm and I relaxed. "I'm sorry Reno. I'm just...confused right now. I haven't gotten close to anyone but my brothers in a long time because everyone's always betrayed us."

"Look, I don't know a lot about your past, but I can say I'll make sure that this is better. I'll take care of you Yaz."

"Thank you Reno. Maybe one day I'll tell you. It's a bit of a long story."

"I imagine. Is it sad?"

"Depending on the view. For Kadaj, it was horrible. How long until the meeting?"

Reno looked at his watch. "We still got an hour."

"I can tell you the beginning if you want."

"Sure, but how about we get off the floor and go somewhere more comfortable?" he stood up and offered me his hand.

I took it and let him pull me up. We walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Go on then Yaz. I'm listening." Reno took my hand.

"Daj was born when I was four. Our father had cancer, so Daj was the last kid they were going to have. About five years later our father died. He was caught in a riptide and he drowned. Daj always blamed himself for it."

"Why?"

"Father had gone out to bring Daj closer to shore cause he had swam out too far."

"Harsh. Never knew my dad. Lost my mom when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry Reno. I wish my story could stop right there."

"What else?"

"Our mother remarried about a year later. Mark seemed like such a good guy. We all trusted him. Daj even opened up to him, something we'd been trying to get him to do for us for months. It turned out that he had used Daj's trust against him. He started abusing him, in every way possible. Daj had tried to run away, but it just made things worse for him. When Loz and I found out what was going on, we took Daj and ran. ShinRa found us trespassing almost a month later and took us in."

"Damn. No wonder the kid was messed up."

"It wasn't so much the abuse that messed him up Reno. It was the Jenova implants and the five years we spent in the labs. We were tortured and experimented on. They treated us like we were just specimens."

"Oh geez. No offence, but I guess I see why you guys went all psycho."

I had to laugh at that. "Psycho? Is that what you guys thought of us?"

"Hey, it fit you guys at the time. You guys were goin all crazy looking for Jenovas head. I mean, you collected all those kids. You don't call that crazy?"

"Not at all. We didn't harm the children at all. We were interested in their purity. We thought it would lead us to Mother, to Jenova. Now though, she's abandoned me."

"Well now you got me. I'll take care of you Yaz." he squeezed my hand.

I leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you Reno. Don't get yourself in trouble though."

"I'm always in trouble. Tseng hates me."

"You really should be good Reno."

He laughed. "Me? Good? Yeah right. That's an impossibility."

"Nothings impossible Reno."

"Whatever you say Yazoo."

"So do I get to hear your story?"

He face dropped for a moment, but he quickly returned to his cocky look. "Maybe later. We gotta head for that meeting."

I nodded and stood. Together, we walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno POV

Man did I luck out. Not only was Yazoo fucking hot, he was strong as fuck. I didn't have to worry about protecting him like I did with most of my ex's. Sept for Rude. Never had to worry 'bout him. He'd kick my ass if I tried to help him.

Yazoo and I headed towards Rufus' office. I could tell that Yazoo was freaking out by the simple fact that he was walking so close to me. I reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling him up next to me. "Relax Yaz. Rufus ain't as scary as he sounds. The guy's a teddy bear if you ask me."

"Your reassurance is incredible. Look, I just have a bad feeling about this. Call me paranoid if you want."

"Naw, you're just nervous. Don't worry, I'll be right there Yaz."

"You better be."

"I will. Just Relax." we stopped in front of Rufus' office.

I smirked at Yazoo then knocked on the door. A bored sounding Rufus called us in.

Yazoo POV

I followed Reno into the spacious office. It was set up unlike what I had expected. The desk was shoved off in a corner while the main part of the room was dominated by a low to the ground table surrounded by what looked like the chair part of roller chairs sitting on blocks. Against another wall sat an expensive looking leather couch.

Rufus looked up. "Ah, Reno. I see you've brought our guest. Yazoo, isn't it? Your brother spoke well of you." he smiled warmly.

The uneasy feeling I had had earlier was creeping back. I made a habit not to trust people, especially ShinRa's, and this one was giving me an extremely creped out feeling.

Reno seemed completely oblivious and walked right up to him. "That's right Boss. And ya know what? I think we had these guys wrong. They ain't so bad."

"I'm glad to hear that Reno. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with our guest alone. I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable that way." he smiled at me again.

I looked at Reno and sent him a look that said 'leave and I'll kick your ass'. Reno turned back to Rufus. "Uh, boss man, I think he'd rather I stayed here."

Rufus turned on him. "I wasn't giving you a choice Reno. It's an order. Now leave us."

Reno backed away and started to leave. When he came near me I grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare leave me with this man."

"Sorry Yaz. Orders an order. Just relax K? He just looks scary. He's perfectly harmless." he pulled away and walked out.

I turned back to the president. He was still smiling at me. It creped me out enough that I wanted to bolt.

"Please, take a seat anywhere." he gestured to the many seats.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind Mr. ShinRa." faster get away if needed.

"Please, call me Rufus. And very well. Can I get you anything? Water, soda, alcohol?" he stood up from behind his desk.

I forced myself not to back up. "No thank you. I am curious to know what you plan to do with me now though."

"Well it really depends."

"On?"

"A multitude of things. Tell me, how much experience do you have?" he walked in front of his desk and leaned back against it.

"In?"

"Everything."

"I'm a very skilled gunman and I'm good with hand to hand."

"Not really what I meant but it's fine. What about your people skills?"

"People skills?" warning bells were going off in my head, but until I sure of the situation, I could do nothing.

"Yes, your interactions. How good are you at it?"

"Oh. I'm afraid that since the labs I've had very little interaction with anyone but my brothers." I looked away, remembering that they were both gone now.

"So then your relationships have been little to none existent." he pushed away from the desk and began walking towards me.

This time I did step back. "Relationships sir?"

"You know, physical and sexual actions with another." he continued to walk towards me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I continued to back up, backing into a wall quickly.

"A great deal dear Yazoo. You see, when I want something, I get it. And right now, what I want...is you." he reached forward to try to pull me towards him.

I leapt to the side to avoid his grasp. Immediately, I tried the door. It was locked, most likely with an electric lock. I turned when I heard Rufus laugh. "I told you Yazoo. I always get what I want."

"You can't be serious. This is sick. Let me out of here." I began to edge towards the window slowly.

"Afraid not. Now come here. I want a better look at you before we start." he began walking towards me.

"Hell no. I'm not your fuck toy." I bolted towards the window, fully intending to jump out no matter what floor we were on, only to find it too, locked.

Behind me, I heard a gun cock. I froze in place, letting the realization hit me that this was do or die, and I really didn't want to die here.

"Now now Yazoo. I don't like having to use violence. Just come over here and I won't have to use this."

Slowly, I turned to see Rufus pointing his flat, double barrel combo gun, dark nation, at me. Thinking back, I knew he had good aim. He wouldn't miss if he shot.

He smiled and beckoned me to come to him. Numbly, I walked towards him. The whole time I saw him trailing his eyes up and down my body.

Coming to a stop just steps away from him, he jerked his gun up and the barrels returned to their original places. Setting it down, he stepped towards me and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. "Arms up please." I obeyed and he pulled the shirt off.

He stepped back and began to walk around me. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else, anywhere else but here.

It didn't work for long because I was quickly led towards the chairs. I didn't open my eyes, but I could hear buckles being undone as well as a zipper.

The next thing I heard was the sound of clothes hitting the floor and someone sitting in one of the chairs. "On your knees."

I heard the command and opened my eyes. Rufus was sitting in the chair in front of me, I looked away quickly. I couldn't look at him, at IT. He was huge. I was honestly terrified. There was no way he'd be able to fit in me, and I was afraid that he'd get violent when he didn't, or if he did manage to the pain would be excruciating. I started to shake, though I tried to hide it.

"Yazoo, did you hear me? Come here." he reached forward and pulled me closer to him.

Rufus pulled me onto his lap, pushing my legs apart so they were against his sides. I could feel him rubbing against me, and it made me shake even more. I looked away, trying to hide my fear. He grabbed the side of my face and turned it to look at him. "You're very beautiful Yazoo, don't hide it. And please calm down. There's no reason for you to be afraid. I'll be very gentle with you." he placed his free hand on my thigh and began to rub.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't I gone through enough?" I gave him a pleading look, though I knew it was no good.

"My dear Yazoo, what I plan to share with you will be good. I promise." he moved the hand he had been using to hold my face to the back of my neck.

"It would be good if I had a choice in the matter. Isn't this technically rape?"

"In the words of an old friend of mine, 'it's surprise sex you didn't know you wanted'."

"And if I know I don't want it?"

"Then you'll be surprised." he pulled my head close and kissed me harshly.

I didn't react until I felt his hand travel off my thigh and begin to rub me through the thin pants. I gasped in surprise and he shoved his tongue into my mouth quickly.

I knew I couldn't stop this, but I knew I could at least stall till someone came. I was sure that if I was gone long enough Reno would come looking for me. Quickly I reached up and pushed at Rufus. Unfortunately, it backfired on my and I fell backwards, landing with a yelp on the table.

Rufus took the opportunity and climbed on top of me quickly. "Now that wasn't very smart Yazoo. Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as you get off of me and let me go." I struggled and tried to twist to throw him off of me.

"Now Yazoo we've been over this. I know you're scared because it's your first time but you have to relax. I told you I'd be gentle. You don't have to worry."

"That's the problem Rufus. It IS my first time I want to give it to someone who actually gives a shit about me." like Reno, my sly, fox faced Turk.

"Is that what you think Yazoo? That I don't care? I'm sorry I didn't make this clear earlier. I've had my eyes on you since before you escaped the labs. I used to sneak down there to watch you through the window of your cell. I've always cared for you Yazoo. You're the only reason I bothered with Kadaj the last few days. I'm the one who helped you three escape the labs. I'm the one who unlocked the doors."

"If you care about me then why won't you give me a choice in this? Wait until I'm ready for this?"

"Because if I don't show you now then I'll never have the chance. You'll run away again and this time I'll never find you. Don't fight me anymore Yazoo."

"Of course I'd run. Anyone would run from a psycho rapist."

He glared at me. "Yazoo, if you continue to fight me I'll have to get rough. Now I want to be gentle with you, but you aren't giving me much choice. Now, are you going to keep fighting me or are you going to calm down and let me love you?"

"Love me? Ha. I don't think you're capable of the emotion. Sorry Rufus, but I won't let you doing anything. If you're determined to do this, it'll have to be against my will."

Rufus' face fell for a moment, but saw my eyes keep darting towards the door. "If you're waiting for someone to come, don't bother. I've given the other three Turks the day off, and Reno won't come after I've told him to leave us alone. Face it Yazoo. It's just you and me."

As his words began to sink in, I felt myself start to shake again. No one was coming, not even Reno. I was doomed. There was no way I was going to escape this. I put my hands up and covered my face, trying to hide the tears that threatened to break through. I had one last option, but it was one that I hated considering. Begging. "Please. Rufus please. Don't do this to me. I'm begging you. If you really do care, then you'll listen to me. Please."

I thought for a moment that I had gotten through to him, so I thought I'd step it up, just a bit. "Please Rufus. I know that you have a heart, even if some people say you don't. I know you'll do the right thing here, and that's letting me go. Look, I won't say a word about this to anyone, and I won't run off. Look, I'm still in mourning of my brothers. Will you at least allow me comfort in myself?"

"Comfort? Is that what you want?" he stroked my face gently.

"Yes." finally, I had found a way out of this.

"Then I'll give you comfort. The best comfort comes from being close to someone. Let me comfort you Yazoo. Let me show you the love that you need." he bent down to place kisses along jaw.

I jumped. My plan had, once again, back fired on me. Now I really was doomed. Unless I could get to his gun. But that wasn't going to happen. Now I couldn't do anything. All I could do was wait for it to be over.

I clamped my arms over my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch. Rufus pulled away from kissing me to pull my arms away. He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled gently. "Let me see you Yazoo. I love your eyes. They were always my favorite thing about you." he bent down and kissed my forehead before kissing my lips gently, tenderly, lovingly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing back. Slowly, I slid my arms up and around his waist. This time when I felt his lounge sweep across my lips I opened my mouth for him. I could sense his shock, and I was shocked too. I let myself belief I did it because it was thinking of Reno. Rufus slid a hand down and up under my back. Gently, he lifted me up. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around him as he picked me up. He quickly carried me over to the couch, laying me down gently. Kissing me gently, he reached down for my pants. I quickly grabbed his wrists. "Rufus, Let me make you a deal. Wait. Give me some time to adjust to things. Let me come to you in my own time."

"If I let you go though you won't come back."

"Rufus, listen to me. I'm not saying no permanently. But, right now...I need to think. I'm so confused right now..."

"Yazoo, I'm so afraid that if I let you go you won't come back to me. I've been waiting so long for the chance to be with you that now that I have the chance, I'm afraid to let it go."

"But Rufus, that's just it. You have to let me make a choice. Don't you think this would be better if I were to agree to it? Give me some time to think, ok?"

But..."

"Rufus. I promise I'll think of you, and of this. I'm not telling you no. I'm asking you to wait."

Rufus looked like a small child, so confused, so innocent and hurt. I leaned up and kissed him gently. "You say you love me Rufus. Prove it. Give me time."

"You'll come back?"

"I promise that I'll at least come see you. I don't promise that I'll give you what you want, but if you really love me, you'll be glad just to be near me."

"Yazoo. You said that you were confused, but now I'm the one who's confused. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I want this so much, but I don't want you to hate me..."

"Then wait. I'll come back Rufus, I promise."

He nodded and got off of me, walking quickly over to his pants. I sat up and watched him, for the first time seeing Rufus, the REAL Rufus. The one who seemed shy, scared. I stood and walked over to him as he pulled on his pants. I gently hugged him, rubbing his back comfortingly. He hugged me back tightly, resting his head against my shoulder. I hadn't realized it till now; he was short, about as short as Kadaj had been. This was the man who had almost over powered me? I needed a drink. "Rufus, you said you had alcohol earlier? Give me your strongest."

He laughed, a sound I was actually starting to like. Letting go of me, he walked behind his desk. I looked around at the room again. It had a different feel now. It didn't seem so...threatening anymore. Maybe because I knew Rufus now, I knew the truth. Rufus came back with a bottle of something and two glasses.

I took one of the glasses and watched him pour the drinks. I quickly downed mine as he sipped at his. The drink quickly went to my head and I got wobbly, almost falling. Rufus grabbed my arm at the last second and kept me upright. "Careful Yazoo. Maybe you should sit down."

I nodded and walked over to the couch. Rufus sat next to me and refilled my glass. I smiled at him. "So now what Rufus? Am I just going to stay here? Speaking of which, where exactly are we?"

"The Healin Lodge. I bought it from the owners and am using it as temporary headquarters."

"Ah. I know where we are now then. So then, what now?"

"Well, you'll be staying here obviously. It's not safe for you to roam around the city, not so soon after what you and your brothers did. I don't see a problem with you wandering around here though. You're not dangerous and you won't run away, supposing you keep your promise."

"Relax Rufus. I have every intention of staying here. I keep my promises."

"I'm glad." he sipped more at his drink.

"So Rufus, you said that you used you used to come watch me in the cells. Was that true?"

"Yeah. I have to say that I was worried about telling you that. I was afraid you might think I was some kind of stalker or something. At the time I guess I thought you were interesting. I must have had the greatest timing because I always went down there long after you returned from the labs because you were always so peaceful. Actually you were normally asleep when I went down there. You're so serene when you sleep."

"I have to admit that that is a bit creepy Rufus. So what made you let us escape? I mean, I can't imagine you wanting to lose sight of me."

"I had bad timing, or maybe good timing for you. I went down one day and you weren't there. I was about to leave when I heard the voices of the guards coming. I quickly ducked in a little hallway and watched. I saw them carrying you, more like dragging you actually. You looked so sick, so fragile. I wanted to yell at them for being so harsh with you. I almost stepped out but then they put you back in your cell and left. I bolted over and looked in. You were on the floor, crawling towards the bed."

"When was this?"

"About a week before your escape."

"I remember what you're talking about then. They were testing how long I could handle the mako tanks. I'd been in it for almost a month at the time. I was so weak I could hardly move. I had extreme mako poisoning and addiction. I crawled along the floor but passed out before I got to the bed."

Rufus nodded. "I had the code to get in so I dashed in there to help you."

"That's right. I remember hearing the door open, and I remember thinking that there was no way I could handle anymore."

"I heard you say that. You were so weak I almost didn't hear it. You said 'no more' then passed out. I carried you over to the bed myself."

"I always wondered how I got there."

"That was me. After that I went into the labs to find Hojo. I wanted to yell at the sick bastard for what he was doing. The guards wouldn't let me through though and I was forced to go back to my father's office. I tried talking to him about it but he just banned me from the labs."

"Then how did you get us out?"

"Simple. I snuck down, just like I had been doing. I watched you get stronger each day and once I thought you were strong enough, I unlocked the door. I left you a gun and some clothes and unlocked the other two, leaving weapons and clothes. My father figured out that it had been me that let you guys escape."

"What did he do Rufus?"

"He...it's not important. Tell me what happened after you guys escaped."

"No. If he hurt you for helping us I want to know." I downed another glass.

"Yazoo, you don't want to hear about that. Trust me." he downed his glass quickly, pouring another and then downing that too.

I took the glass from him. "Rufus, calm down. You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"Yazoo, before I tell you, you have to understand something. My father was a harsh man. He never showed me love; he hardly ever even spoke to me unless it was to yell at me."

"What happened?"

"He sent me to live in the labs for a week."

"I'm sure it wasn't all that bad Rufus. Hojo wasn't a stupid man. He wouldn't have done anything that would permanently harm you."

"Oh no, he didn't. He put me in a mako tank but that was really about it. The labs weren't what really got me though."

"What else did he do?"

"It wasn't what HE did, exactly. It's who handed me over to."

"Who? Rufus what happened?"

"Sephiroth..."

I looked at him in shock. If Sephiroth was involved then it couldn't be good. "Rufus..."

Rufus stood and walked over to his desk. "I think you should return to your room Yazoo. You must be tired."

I stood and began walking towards him. "Rufus, you can tell me. You Know I won't judge you."

Rufus didn't say anything; just hit a button on the wall. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I looked at it then at Rufus. "Rufus, why won't you tell me? Was it that horrible?"

Rufus ignored me and walked to the door, opening it to show Reno on the other side. "Take our guest back to his room please Reno. After that you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it."

Reno smirked. "Awesome. Let's go Yazoo."

I nodded and walked over to him. Before leaving, I turned back to Rufus. "Come find me when you're ready to tell me Rufus. And don't worry. I'll keep my promise. Just try and relax huh?"

Rufus nodded and walked to his desk. Reno led me out quickly and I shut the door behind me.

Our walk back to the room was quiet, but as soon as we got there, Reno bombarded me. "So what did boss man want? You're alive so it must not have been too bad? And what's the promise you made? Come on Yaz. Fill me in."

"Let's just say that I owe Rufus a lot."

"What? Come on, you gotta tell me more than that." Reno pulled me over to the bed.

"Nope, sorry." I pushed Reno so he fell over onto the bed.

"Yazoo. Not cool. I mean, all you had to do was ask." He smirked and yanked me down on top of him, pulling me into a kiss.

I kissed back, letting him wrap his arms around me. Reno pulled me tight against him, and I felt him licking gently at my lips. I opened my mouth for him, letting him slip his tongue in gently.

As soon as I felt his tongue sweep across mine, my thoughts immediately turned to Rufus. I jerked out of the kiss quickly. Reno looked at me in shock. "What's wrong Yaz? You ok?"

I sat up. "Y..yeah, I'm fine. I just...need some rest is all. It's been a long day."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. I'll let you sleep hu?" he pulled me back down and rolled us so we were lying side by side.

I curled up next to him, resting my head against his chest. I was so confused. All I knew was, it was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded on this story in forever. I kinda forgot all about it honestly. I feel bad. If it hadn't been for my one reviewer, I would have forgotten this story completely. So thank you Sess101! Here is my reply to you!

Sess101- I know! I kinda like confusing him. It entertains me. And I don't know that this will be Yazoo Reno. I kinda wanna be different with the coupling. Theres a lot of Renozoo out there, so it might not be with Reno. But I'm still thinking so it could go either way.

So anyways, review review review! Even if it's a flame on the story! I wanna hear from people! Now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur. I spent most of my time with Reno, but half the time my mind was on Rufus. I was stuck in between the two of them, without a clue what to do. The worst thing I had had to do was meeting the other two Turks. That was awkward. The girl, Elena, glared at me the whole time, while the man, Tseng, bitched at me. All in all, it was a bad day.<p>

To make matters worse Rufus had me moved to a nicer room that was closer to his, and it was creepy. Plus, I had Reno around me almost constantly, and Rufus was always watching me. I was so confused. There was a reason I never got involved with anyone before. Things turn hectic.

Turns out for an idiot, Reno was really good at noticing things. He kept asking me what was wrong whenever I went to my room. I had to keep telling him it was nothing, that I was just getting used to being around Turks constantly. Which was true, but it was more the fact that Rufus was honestly a bit of a creeper. But for a creeper, he was sure on my mind a lot. I couldn't stop remembering the conversation, the events that took place in his office. I **did **promise that I'd think about it, but it was awkward thinking about it with Reno there with me. Granted he couldn't hear my thoughts but it was still awkward. Plus, I hated having to lie to him every time he asked. I still couldn't help it though. Rufus was on my mind a lot, and there was no stopping it.

I had some work to do. Some of it was doing work around the building that was ShinRa, but I was more concerned about getting in better terms with the other Turks. Of course Reno was on my side and Rude didn't seem to mind me, but Tseng and Elena both hated me for what my brothers had done. I honestly hadn't really attacked the two, but I did nothing to stop my brothers, and that makes me horrible to them. I knew it would be a long process but I was going to do what I could do to make this all work.

Most of my time was spent in my room, normally alone. Reno had work to do, and Rufus never visited me. Occasionally I went over to his office, but only when I had absolutely nothing else to do. It was always awkward, whether he spoke to me or whether he sat there and did his paper work in silence. Thankfully there hadn't been any kind of replay of my first day here. Rufus was good and kept his hands off me, but I caught him staring at me often enough. I felt horrible for drawing this all out so long, but I didn't know what to do about the two of them. Rufus was so clearly interested, and apparently devoted to me, while Reno seemed like he can vanish from my life in that kind of way any day. That wasn't something I wanted to happen. I couldn't risk that. I'd lost too much already. But while I knew Rufus was dedicated to me, I knew that he was a major target to assassins, and that meant that he could die easily, even if he could walk again. I guess that's why I agreed to Reno's idea.

I was put into training. Just basic training. I guess the idea was to turn me into a Turk once I was deemed safe enough. And it was just basic stuff, so it bored me out of my mind. I was pretty sure that if I could kick Reno's ass across Edge I could defend Rufus and work as a Turk no problem. I even brought it up to Reno. "I've survived two very large explosions Reno, one of which you set off to kill me and my brother. I think I can handle the things you guys do. "

Reno laughed. "Yeah yeah. Sorry about that by the way. It wasn't meant to kill you though. Just stop you guys, maybe cripple you so you can't fight back."

"Oh whatever Reno. You know that you were out to kill me. "

"I was not! But I'm saying sorry anyways. Now you should apologize for kicking me up and down the streets."

"Fine. I'm sorry you're such a wimp Reno." I smiled, knowing it would get a rise out of him.

Reno growled and launched himself at me. I simply sidestepped and let him fly past me, right into a training dummy. I laughed at him as he pulled his head out of the dummies stomach. He glared at me once he was free. "Not cool dude. That was mean."

That just made me laugh harder. Reno walked up and pushed me backwards, pushing me into the wall. I smiled at him. "Can I help you Reno?"

He didn't answer, just kissed me deeply. I kissed back, pulling him close. He pressed himself up close against me, pinning me tight to the wall. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly. We were so deep in the kiss we didn't hear the training room door open. We did however hear someone coughing to get our attention. We pulled away and looked over. Tseng stood tapping his foot lightly, looking actually kinda embarrassed. I laughed. "Can we help you Tseng?"

He just ignored me politely. "Reno. You're set for a mission. Go get ready."

Reno nodded and pulled away once Tseng walked away. "Ah man. I hate missions."

I laughed at him. "It's alright. You shouldn't be gone long I would imagine. Just survive until you get back and then you and me can have some fun hu?"

Reno smiled big at that. "I like the sound of that. I'll diffidently have to see about getting it done ASAP."

I smiled. "I'll be anxiously waiting for you. Come back safe soon ok?" I kissed him gently and followed him out of the room.

I stood on the helicopter platform as they took off into the sky. I was alone now with Rufus. It worried me. Rufus was good at keeping his hands to himself and staying his distance, but now we were completely alone, and It made me uneasy. It was going to be a long week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know it's been awhile for those of you who are following this story. I haven't had any draw to writing lately. Especially when it comes to lemons. I just can't write them lately. But, in the midst of watching Advent Children for like the millionth time and reading a fanfiction, I had the strong urge to work on this. So I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rufus was up to something. He had to be. He hadn't called me into his office, or had anything to do with me for days. In fact he would find reasons for me to leave his office whenever I went in there. But seeing as I was filling in for Turk at the moment, it was hard for me to get rid of me. But he kept trying anyways. And sometimes I let him. I figured maybe he was really trying to withhold his side of out agreement. It was a possibility at least. I doubted it. I could hear him in his sleep when I'd watch him. I'd hear my name coming from him in his sleep. It was a normal thing. So maybe he was just bidding his time. I was just waiting for him to call me into his office and have him jump me again like he had the first time it was just a matter of time.<p>

That time didn't come for nearly 2 weeks. Reno wasn't back yet and I was getting worried. Very worried. I hadn't expected this to be a long mission for him. From what I got out of Rufus it was a fairly simple mission. He should have been back by now I was sure. But whenever I asked Rufus he wouldn't say anything about it. Till now.

"Yazoo sit. I have bad news."

I sat, my mind instantly spiraling to the worst possible thing. Reno was dead. That's why he hadn't returned. He was never going to return. It was over. I was stuck with Rufus whether I liked it or not. "It's Reno isn't it. He's dead isn't he."

"Not dead, just missing. He was lost in the mission. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to give them a chance to possibly find him. But we've had no such luck I'm afraid. He may never return, or he may find a way back to us. I don't know honestly Yazoo. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I really am."

My head fell into my hands as my mind began to race. Maybe I could get permission to go out and look for him. I could find him. I knew I could. If I just had a chance. But Rufus would never let me go. He wants me to himself. He'd never let me go for someone who might take me away from him. But, I was sure now more than ever that Reno was my choice, not Rufus. Or maybe that was just the news talking for me. We always want what we can't have. Isn't that the saying? Well maybe I just thought he was my choice because he was missing, and I may never see him again. Maybe this was a chance for me to really see Rufus as a choice.

Then it hit my head. Had I been avoiding thinking of Rufus as a choice? I really hadn't thought about him much that way, and yet, each time he'd kick me out, each time I'd hear my name from him, it would shock me. Maybe I did want Rufus, I just was going for the safe route, Reno. But Reno wasn't here, and may never be here again. That meant it was time for me to open my eyes to Rufus. Give him a chance.

"Yazoo?"

I looked up at him. "I'm fine Rufus. I just….have a lot going through my head at the moment. Sorry. Were you saying something?"

"I was saying that perhaps, since I have a feeling that Reno may not return, that we transfer his room to yours. What do you think?"

I nodded slowly. "But why are you so sure he may not return? Until his body is found there's always a chance for his return."

He sighed and stood, walking over to me. "Look, Yazoo. I understand where things stand. You made your choice already, and it was Reno. So I can understand how it may be hard for you to believe this. But Turks go missing all the time, and they don't come back. I hold very little belief that Reno is any different. I know that may sound harsh to you, but it's sadly true. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "But Rufus, you are wrong on one point. I never made my choice. Yes, Reno and I were very close, and yes, had he not gone missing, he may very well have become my choice. But, you're right. This is a dangerous job. I need to get that in my head. Reno may not come back, so I need to remember my options. Which is you. But it can't work if you keep kicking me out of your office Rufus."

"I know I know. I just didn't want to give you the news to soon, so I tried to keep away from you. Granted that was wrong, but still, it was the only thing I could think to do." he sat down on the desk in front of me.

His position reminded me severely of our earlier encounter, but this time, I was sure he had more restraint. Or at least I hoped he did.

He just sighed. "I can see this has upset you. Feel free to return to your room. I'll be fine without a guard the rest of the day. You can relax and take your time taking in the news."

I shook my head slowly. "No no. I'm fine. A good fighter always keeps focused, no matter what is happening around him. And that's what I'm going to do. Stay focused. It will be better for me. Trust me. A good distraction is all I need."

He smiled more, and it sent shivers down my spine. "Well if you want a distraction, I can give you one. Easily." He hopped off the desk, moving in front of me quickly, tipping my head up to look at him.

I was in too much shock to move. I hoped this wouldn't be like last time. I stared into his eyes, looking for any kind of warning to what he was thinking. And all I could see was myself. Which wasn't exactly reassuring. My eyes quickly shut though as he pressed his lips to mine. I even leaned forward. It felt…good…..to be this close to him again. Mentally, I was comparing this to the times when I had kissed Reno. With Reno, it almost felt mechanical. I mean, it felt good, but it almost felt fake. This…..it felt real. Full. True. Great. Now I was sounding like a lovesick school girl. But it was true. With Rufus, it just felt right. So I leaned up more, my arms moving around his neck to pull him down closer to me.

I felt him smile into the kiss as he began to pull away. I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. He wasn't going to just jump me right then and there? No, he just smiled, kissed me again lightly and went back behind his desk. I just stared at him in confusion. He just smiled and laughed lightly. "What, did you think I was going to jump you? I still remember your reaction last time. I won't try that again until you are fully consenting. Or at least im trying not to. But you are severely tempting Yazoo. I suppose that was my other reason for kind of avoiding you lately. But, it seems I've found my self control much easier this time, so I think you're fully safe to remain in here, unless you want to return to your room."

I just nodded and stood as he began working on things again. Turning quickly, I walked out and headed towards my room, even more distracted than I had been before.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's two in the morning right now, but this had to be done. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So I've gone from not working on this at all to working on this the most. (though this isn't much since I got FFX). But I will say that I was in wanting of writing this due to my reviewers!  
>Lunagarden- I'm glad you've been enjoying it! And yazoo isn't alone! He has Rufus, whether that's a good thing who knows. It is Rufus…<br>Afuri- I said Reno had disappeared. I never said he was dead. Things aren't always as expected….

I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get up something about Reno.

* * *

><p>Reno POV<p>

I had to get out. I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but I knew it was dark, it was cold, and the area in the cell was sealed shut pretty well. I couldn't find a crack or dent or soft spot anywhere. And they'd taken my EMR too. Though who THEY were I didn't know. No one had come down since I had come conscious. There wasn't any light either. The only light there was, was a tiny sliver coming from underneath the door. It wasn't enough to see anything, and looking under it I couldn't see anything. I was stuck until someone came for me. To bring me food or water or anything. So I just laid back on the crappy bed and tried to figure things out.

Eventually the door creaked open. I threw a hand up to keep the light from blinding me. A man was standing there, a gun attached to his hip, a tray of food in his hand. "Feeding time. You know, this is a first. Normally prisoners here don't get fed. Don't know why they want you alive. We never keep people alive here. You must be special or something. But then you're here, so you can't be that special."  
>I hoped up, walking over. "Well why don't you fill me in. Where am i? Who is that is running this place?"<p>

The man handed the tray to me. "If you don't know then I ain't telling you."  
>I just glared at the man. "You are absolutely no fuckin help."<p>

He just laughed and shut the door in my face, laughing as he walked away. I sat down on the crappy bed and looked at the food. It wasn't much but I needed the strength. I ate through it quickly, freezing when I saw the symbol on the tray. Shinra. All I could do now was scream. And I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi hi! Ok! So I'm trying to get these done as fast as I can I swear! But work tends to steal my time. BUT I'm trying! So I'll make the note fast with a question, then onto review responses. Do you guys want me to do a Rufus POV chapter? I'm debating on it so I want the opinions of my epic readers. Review with your opinions! And now to responses!

Lunagarden- I love your passion for this story. I love readers like you. And it's just as much fun for me because honestly, I don't even know how this will end. (I'm just going by the chapter and what happens as I type lol) So who knows? Reno may escape or he may die. Rufus may get Yazoo to himself or he may get his ass kicked by Reno.

Fantasi88 – this is Rufus we're talking about. He's been known to do odd things. Besides, what Rufus wants, Rufus gets. By whatever means necessary.

* * *

><p>Yazoo POV<p>

Reno had been gone way too long. He had to be dead by now. There was no way he'd be away this long and still be alive. Which meant he was gone forever. I didn't know how to deal with it. Rufus tried constantly to help cheer me up, or just tried to be there for me, but nothing helped. Rufus had even sent the other Turks out to find him a few times, mostly at my request, but never any luck. I had to face it. He wasn't coming back.

I suppose it was to help. Gaia's twisted way of helping make my decision. To go with Rufus. It made me a bit sick to think that the planet would do that, but it had turned on me many times. It wasn't a surprise. But it upset me enough that I spent a lot of my time in Renos room, wishing he was back.

Rufus once threatened to lock the door to Renos room. He said I was spending too much time in there. That I needed to move on like the rest of us. So I went in there less, or when he wouldn't know. It helped a bit, but I knew Rufus was right. I had to move on. Reno was gone and I had to accept it. And the only way I was going to do that was to really move on. With Rufus.

His office never changed. Neither did his private room. Set up for more of a lounging type area than a business area. When I walked into his office, Rufus was relaxing in one of his many comfy chairs. I didn't see him use the desk very often. He smiled when I walked in. "Hello Yazoo. I thought you were off guard duty today."  
>I took a deep breath. "I'm not here for guard duty Rufus"<p>

He blinked but I could swear I could see a moment of knowledge flash in his eyes. "Then what can I do for you?"  
>"I want to talk Rufus."<p>

"Sit. What's wrong Yazoo?"  
>I sighed. This was not going to end well I was sure. "I think you were right. I need to accept Reno as dead. And move on with my life."<br>Rufus smiled, setting aside his work. "I'm glad Yazoo. I know life has been hard for you. And this was just another stone in your life. But you can move past it. And I'll help you. I promise."  
>"That's what I was hoping Rufus. But I want one thing clear. I want things to move slow."<br>"Alright. I fully understand Yazoo. You still need time and I fully respect that."  
>"Thank you. I just….I don't know how long it's going to take me to get over this, and I don't think I can do anything with you until it's past. I guess because I'm still holding onto hope. I mean…..if there was something to prove he was dead….then maybe I could move on faster. But as it is…..I don't want to do anything drastic. And it's not about you Rufus I promise."<br>Rufus smiled, but I could see something behind it. Anger….yes for sure. But there was something more. A jealousy, deep running. And….a sadness. None of them made any sense. Rufus should be happy. I had chosen him. Although maybe that's what had him mad. I only chose him because Reno was gone. Was that the reason I chose him? Would I chose different were Reno still here? I shook my head to shake away the thoughts and smile at Rufus. "I'll see you at dinner ok? I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."  
>Rufus nodded smiling and I turned leaving the room quickly. There was something wrong with his reaction. Very wrong. Especially when I said I wanted proof Reno was really gone. I felt like there was something underhanded going on. But then again, this was Shinra. There was ALWAYS something underhanded going on.<p>

That night dinner seemed severely awkward. I wasn't sure why, but everyone seemed quieter than usual. I suppose that was best, but it was un nerving. I wished someone would break the tension. At a time like this Reno would be the one to make a fool of himself just to make us all either laugh, yell at him, or hit him. I smiled sadly, biting back the sudden tears that were hitting the back of my eyes. That was it. I couldn't do this. I stood up quickly, making everyone look at me. Rufus moved to stand to make sure I was ok but I held my head gently. "Excuse me. I'm not feeling well." I turned and left the room quickly, bolting to my room.

The second I was there I locked the door, flopping on the bed, letting it all out. I didn't bother fighting it anymore. I didn't care that I was a remnant and that I wasn't supposed to cry or show emotion. I just couldn't stand it anymore. The idea that Reno could really truly be gone crashed down onto me. My tears fell harshly, unstopping. I don't know how long it was before I just cried myself to sleep. The next thing I knew though was someone knocking on my door. I sat up slowly, grabbing the towel I kept near my bed and wiping my face off quickly before calling out. "Who is it?"  
>No one responded so I went to the door, looking out the small peep hole. I couldn't see much, but I did see blond hair. My heart sunk for a moment before realizing that this person was too short to be Rufus. Which only left … "Elena. To what do I owe this visit?"<br>"Open up Yazoo we need to talk."  
>I knew Elena hated me. So something big had to be going on for her to come to me. So I unlocked the door and let her in. She was dressed in her civilian clothes. Which meant this wasn't something that was supposed to be official and on the record. She didn't say anything until she shut the door and turned to me. "I know why you really left dinner. I might be a blond but I notice more than people think. You were almost to your breaking point out there and you didn't want us to see. And I know it was about Reno."<br>I turned away from her, walking over and sitting on the bed. "So you know. You here to make fun of me for it or something?" it came out harsher than I had meant, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk about Reno.  
>She shook her head though. "If I did that then I'd have to make fun of myself as well. I thought of him too. I want him back just as much as you Yazoo. We both love him, just in different ways."<br>"So then what, you came here to comfort me?"  
>"Not exactly. I have information about Reno that even Tseng doesn't know. Don't ask how. I have my ways. But I can tell you he's alive."<br>I looked at her quickly, my eyes wide. Reno was alive? But…."Why would you tell me then and not Tseng? Or Rufus?"  
>"Because Rufus is the one who had him locked away. And Tseng would just go to Rufus about it."<br>Her reasoning made sense. But I still didn't understand why she came to me about it. "What do you expect me to do? I can't go anywhere without Tseng or Rufus breathing down my neck."  
>"Unless I send you out to do some stuff for me out of town." She smiled. "Yazoo the shit that happened in the past is the past. Reno needs us now though. That's all that matters right now. I know where he is, but I can't get to him. Are you up to going to get him?"<br>A chance to go get Reno. To save him like he saved me. I wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. But….."How do I know this isn't a trap Elena? You haven't even given me a chance to redeem myself with you, yet all of a sudden you want my help? Seems fishy."  
>She sighed. "I had a feeling you might think that. But think about it Yazoo. Rufus wants you all for himself. We all know that. Tseng reports anything he hears to Rufus. Rude wouldn't be much help to me because I'm sorry but he's just not sneaky. Or manipulative. You are though. And that's exactly what it will take to get to Reno."<br>I nodded. It made sense. And honestly, I didn't care if it WAS a trap. If there was a chance this was true and I could get to Reno before something horrible happened to him I had to take the chance. "Alright. I'll do it. But only for Reno, not because I trust you ok?"  
>she nodded. "I'm ok with that. Here. I've written down the location and any passcodes you should need. I couldn't get ahold of any blueprints so you'll have to do the rest on your own. Bring back our Reno ok?"<br>I nodded. I would bring him back. And then I would rip Rufus apart if there was a single scratch on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey. So It's been awhile for sure. But here's the next chapter. I'm proud of myself with this one. I managed to do this in one night, even though I really really should be in bed. It's 6 AM and I have yet to go to bed. So this goes up and then I'm off to bed. But first thanks to all the amazing readers of this story and thank you for sticking with my annoying self. If you ever really want me to update you are always free to message me and yell at me. it motivates me J so now review replies then the story.

Afuri –sadly yes. It was to be expected honestly. Rufus is an asshole that I just can't seem to make a good guy. It just doesn't work.

NeverGuessWho – I'm glad you like it. I work hard when I can actually get myself to write these days.

Now. Story time!

* * *

><p>Yazoo POV<p>

Reno. How dare they lock you up in such a horrid place. I snarled quietly at the horrible looking building. A prison building is what it looked like. That's probably what it was. But to lock up poor Reno here, just for loving me, that was, just on its own, unforgivable. If there was a single scratch on him though…

I stayed back watching, the guards passing by as they did the patrol, two more guards standing by the door. Getting in could be difficult, but I could handle it. Anything for Reno. I took a deep breath and walked up to the guards. They looked at me, moving closer together to block the door more. I just put on my old stoic face and walked up. "I'm here from the president to check on the prisoners."

They looked at each other then back at me. "Clearance code?"

I tried not to growl. I had memorized the codes Elena had given me. Hopefully she hadn't let me down. I gave them the first code from the sheet and they nodded, moving away from the door to let me in. I fought smiling. This might be easier than I had expected. Looking around, I saw nothing to point me in the right direction so I grabbed another guard. "There was a recent prisoner brought in. A red head. A Turk. He's the one I'm meant to be checking on. Which way."

The guard just looked at me, like he didn't understand what I had said. Another guard came up behind me. "He doesn't speak English sorry. If you came from the president I would think he would have sent someone who was bilingual."

I fought a groan. "Well Rufus can be forgetful sometimes. It wouldn't be the first time." I turned to look at them.

They looked at me curiously. "You talk like you're very close with the president. That's not very appropriate for a worker to do."

I smirked. This was where my charm and ways of jealousy could come in handy. "I talk so personally of him because I happen to be his lover. He trusts me the most because of it, so that's why he sent me instead of one of the other Turks."

They looked at me in shock, looking me up and down in interest. I wasn't dressed to be flirtatious, but the tight blue suit diffidently showed off my body, thin and sexy. Slowly, I walked up to the guard, leaning close to them. "Although, you look like you would be willing to have some fun. Rufus is always to gentle with me. He thinks he'll break me, but I like it rough."

The guy smirked. "Well hows about when you finish checking on the prisoner you come back with me to my bunk. I'll show you a good time."

This man was just too easy. "Sounds good to me. But I don't know my way around. Show me to the prisoner so I can do the check up and then I'll meet you right back for some fun."

He smirked and gave me directions to the newest prisoner. "Some stupid Turk from I hear. He tried to take what belonged to the president. My guess is that's you. I heard that his lover had requested that the Turk be locked away. That true?"

My insides froze. Rufus locked Reno away saying I had requested it? He was going to pay big time for this when I returned with my fox. But for now….. "Yes it is. That damn Turk kept trying to make me date him instead of Rufus so I asked that he be removed. I actually told Rufus I didn't care what he did with the Turk. But this works just fine honestly." I leaned closer "I'll see you back here in a bit k sexy?"

He smirked and kissed me roughly. It took all of my willpower not to jerk back and deck the man. As soon as he walked away however I began to furiously wipe at my mouth to try to get rid of any trace of the man. Men like that infuriated me. Of course it was partially my fault for making him think I liked it rough. Annoying bastard…..

I quickly made my way to where the man had said Reno's cell was. I had to find him fast. I had to know my sly fox was still alive. I couldn't really pray for his safety anymore…..not in a place like this. But I was going to make him safe. I was going to take him away from here and make him safe. As soon as I was back in his arms everything would be ok again.

More guards passed me, which helped keep me on the right track because they would tell me where to go if I was going the wrong way. It was needed and soon enough I stepped into a hallway full of cells. Most were unguarded, but one had a singular guard standing in front of it. I took a deep breath and walked over. The guard looked up. "You here to take over guard duty?"

I figured it would help out a lot so I nodded. "Keys to the cell and then you can go."

The man nodded and handed them over happily. "Have fun. He's been dreaming most of the day. Mumbling stuff about the president and some girl named Yazoo."

I fought a smile but responded quickly. "That sounds more like a guys name. and not surprising seeing as most of those Turks are gay."

The man nodded and walked away. I waited until I heard his footsteps die away completely before running over to the cell. "Reno? Reno are you in there?"

Shuffling was heard in the cell for a second before I pulled it open. Reno, my sweet sexy fox, was on the floor, looking weak as hell. I bolted over to him, pulling him up and into my arms. "Reno….my sweet Reno….I'm so sorry…."

Slowly, he looked up at me, his eyes widening in surprise and happiness, even if both were weak in his eyes. "Yazoo. You're here. How'd you find me…?"

Elena. She told me where you were at. I came out here to bring you back Reno. I want you to be able to watch while I rip Rufus apart for doing this to you."

Reno laughed weakly. It ripped my heart apart to see him like this. Slowly, I stood up with him, picking him up gently. "I'll take care of you I promise. You saved me, so now I'll save you."

Reno didn't seem to hear me. He must have passed out already. When I looked down at him I saw he had. Looking around, I quickly ran for the entrance, Reno passed out in my arms.

I was eager to escape, but I wasn't going to let that make me reckless. I looked around each corner before entering the next hallway, adjusting Reno depending on whether I saw someone or not. It wasn't until I reached the entrance that I saw that man again and cursed inwardly. I was hoping he wouldn't have returned by the time I did. This wasn't too big of a deal. I could handle it. shifting Reno to look like I was forcing him ahead of me, I walked into the entry way. The man looked over. "Hey sexy. Where you goin with him?"

I acted like I was pissed. "Rufus called me while I was checking on him. He wants me to bring him back to have him killed instead of imprisoned."

The guy smirked. "Then I'll kill him right here for you so you won't have to drag him around."

I responded quickly. "NO." he looked at me oddly for my harsh response. I needed to cover it up quickly. "Rufus wants to watch him die that's why I have to take him back. That's ok though. I'll do it if it means I can watch him die so he can't bug me ever again."

The guy nodded and laughed. "Well do you have a car or something? Course not. Come on I'll take you to the garage. Long as you promise to come back and give me the fun time you promised me."

I fought vomiting and smiled. "Oh yeah I will don't worry. Let's head for the garage for now though ok?" this man was helping more and more.

He led me down there quickly, even helping me load Reno in. I smiled my thanks, even giving him a quick kiss before driving off, out of sight of the ugly building as fast as I could.

Reno was back. He was mine again. I just had to nurse him back to health. And keep him away from Rufus and Shinra. It wouldn't be easy but I would manage it. that night I booked us a hotel and began nursing him back to health. My fox didn't wake until I had already passed out next to the bed from worry and exhaustion.

Reno POV

Yazoo always looked so calm when he slept. I loved that about him. Now was no different, despite how tired he must have been. I still couldn't believe he had snuck into a prison just to come save me. And seeing him asleep by the bed made me smile and pet his head gently. It made me smile when he twitched slightly but didn't wake yet. I figured he was too tired to wake, so I took him in, looking for any changes in him. The biggest thing I noticed was the suit. He was dressed like a Turk, probably because he had no choice if he wanted to come get me out. But it looked good on him. Not as good as that leather coat of his but it still looked good. His hair had gotten even longer too. That was another thing I loved about him. His long silky hair. It was sexy on him for sure. And I was sure it would be great during sex. I loved pulling hair during that stuff. I laughed lightly, and noticed Yazoo stir. He lifted his head slowly to look at me, his eyes half open. When he saw me awake however they flew open and he hugged me tightly. I just smiled and held him, weakly but still. It was nice to have him in my arms again. I slowly coaxed him onto the bed with me, the two of us cuddling together and falling back asleep.

Rufus POV

He was gone. Yazoo had run off, despite his promise to me. Elena said she had sent him off to do things for her. That Yazoo had gone and done them willingly to try to get onto her good side. I didn't believe that for a second. Why Elena was covering for Yazoo I wasn't sure about though. Unless…they must have found out about Reno and she had sent Yazoo to go after him. The idea infuriated me, causing me to grab the closest object, a glass cup, and chucking it against the wall in fury. I had gotten rid of Reno so that Yazoo would choose me and come to me. And it had been working. I had thought Yazoo had been smart I really had. But this was a move only an idiot would make. I quickly grabbed the phone and called the prison I had Reno at. They informed me that a Turk had come by under my orders to retrieve the prisoner for a death sentence. I then screamed at them for being morons and to go find them. Yazoo had escaped me once, but not again. Yazoo. Was. MINE.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy shit guys. I seriously just flipped out on myself for where I left this. What a terrible thing to do. So now I have to do another chapter, for my own sanity as well. So reviews quickly and then story.

Afuri – Yeah I have to crack up at that part. Probably one of my favorite scenes in this whole story. And I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I feel terrible.

Alright story time. And please review guys so I won't forget about this story again.

Yazoo POV

I was ecstatic. Reno was recovering quickly, and no one had found us yet. We'd been in this hotel for almost a month now. I knew we would have to move on soon, and with how much better Reno had gotten I was sure we could move soon. It was just a matter of where we would go. 

We had discussed the topic many times. The thought had crossed my mind to return to the ancient city. Familiar ground to me and I knew where we could hide there. Reno had the worry however that Rufus may have set guards up around the area to watch for us. While that was probably true I didn't want to give up on the idea fully. Anywhere else we went would be new territory that neither of us knew well. It would be too easy to be ambushed if we weren't careful. At the moment though we were content to stay where we were. Shinra didn't know where we were and I had been smart. When I signed us in I had used a fake name. Something random. A name I remembered hearing in a town long ago. No way Rufus would recognize it and trace us there. If only I had been smart to pay off the guards or something.

During out stay I had managed to acquire a few parts, enabling me to rebuild my old gun, Velvet Nightmare. I was unable to rebuild an EMR for Reno since I didn't know the inner works of one, but he was happy to make due with a simple gun. I had also taken the time to replace our clothes. Reno couldn't stay in his prison uniform and my Turk suit stood out almost more than Renos uniform. So a quick change and we were dressed as normal civilians. Reno had suggested the idea of dying our hair to hide more but I turned down that idea quickly. Hair change or not if someone recognized our faces it didn't matter. The only reason we had changed clothes is that people are less likely to notice us if we dress like them.

At about a month and a half of hiding Reno brought up an interesting idea that I was half tempted to take. We weren't alone. Shinra had enemies even now. Namely, Strife and his group. If we could get in contact with them they might be willing to help. My worry was that Rufus may have already gotten to them, though Reno was convinced that even if he had been to them, Cloud would never listen to him. But he was convinced Cloud would listen to him. He said that him and Rude went to their bar to drink on occasion and was decent friends with them. He was convinced we could do it and be ok. So eventually I gave in to his idea and let him call them.

Cloud POV

There was a reason I had stayed away for such long periods of time. If I stayed shit started flying. And I knew shit was about to start when Tseng walked in. The quiet wutain and I had never really spoken much, though I'd known the man since my early days in SOLDIER. If he was coming to see us, in full Turk outfit, something had to be up. I just sighed and decided to stop him before he could try to get me involved. "Whatever Rufus wants you can tell him I don't care and I'm not interested in any deal he can make."  
>Tseng didn't seem surprised at my immediate response. "Rufus isn't interested in enlisting you for help. Not this time. He only wishes your cooperation."<br>I shook my head, motioning for him to take a seat. "And just what is he doing that he doesn't want me getting in the way?"  
>Tseng sat down, though I imagine it was just to be polite. "We have a bit of an issue. Reno was starting to rebel against us and Rufus locked him away until his sanity returned. However someone went and released him and ran off with him."<br>I looked at him shocked. Reno wouldn't rebel against Shinra. Not after all this time. "And just who was it that got him out of his little prison?"  
>"You misunderstand. Reno wasn't sent to a prison. He was locked up for security reasons. Only in his room. Nothing so serious as prison."<br>I shook my head. If it was something I did I would have laughed at such an idea. "Rufus wouldn't just lock him in his room if he was a security threat. He'd either just kill him or lock him up tight in a prison to die there. I'm not stupid Tseng I know Rufus too well."  
>Tseng face remained void of emotions, making it impossible to tell if I was right, though I was positive I was. "Where he was locked up is irrelevant. He was removed by someone very dangerous and we're having issues finding them."<br>I was honestly curious as to who was so dangerous that they would be able to sneak into a prison and take out a high level Turk. "Who is this threat then? And how did they get word of where Reno was."  
>"The threat is someone recently enlisted into the Turks. How he got the information we're still unsure. However, you know this man, and I'm sure you would enjoy seeing him dead."<br>My mind froze. There was only one man I wanted to see dead. And if that was true…."You're not talking about Sephiroth are you?"  
>Tseng shook his head and I relaxed. "But very close. One of the remnants."<br>I just stared at him in shock. Those three were something I had tried to forget. "You're saying one survived? How? I watched Kadaj become part of the lifestream and the other two would have been blown to bits in the explosion afterwards."  
>"One died from the explosion, the other didn't. The one that held Sephiroths looks. Yazoo is his name. We had brought him in and we had though we were able to trust him. However he had grown a bit too close to Reno and when he found out he had been locked up he snuck off and broke him out. So now the two are loose on the world and we have to consider them very dangerous."<br>My mind was racing. So much of this story didn't make sense. I knew I had to be missing a large chunk of important details. Because I remember that the remnant they meant, Yazoo he had said, he was the one that wasn't out for blood as much as the other two. It was obvious he was holding back. He could have killed me early on, but he had held back. So while he was dangerous I knew he wouldn't be acting without a purpose. "So then tell me. What's the information you're hiding from me. Because I'm sorry but this whole thing doesn't fit together."  
>Tseng stood. "I have told you everything you need to know. All Rufus wants you to do it to contact us if either of them try to get in contact with you or if they show up here."<br>I shook my head. "Count me out. Until I get all the details I won't be helping you."  
>The silent man just sighed and walked out silently. All I knew at the moment was that I wanted Reno safe. And if that meant I had to save the remnant too then so be it. I just wanted to know the truth.<p>

It was barely a week later when I got the call. Tifa yelled for me saying I had a call and it was important. I set down what I was doing and went to take the call.

Reno POV

I sighed in relief when someone picked up the phone. Yazoo and I had decided that calling Strife for help was the best option. My heart dropped though when the woman picked up. Tifa. She usually answered the phone, but usually when she did it meant Cloud wasn't there. Still. There was always a chance. "I need to speak to Cloud is he there?"  
>I sat back on the bed relieved when I heard her yell for him. I completely relaxed when he picked up. "Cloud. Hey. We need to talk."<br>"Reno. I was wondering how long it would be until you contacted me. Though I didn't expect you so soon."  
>I blinked. "You were expecting me to contact you? Does that mean Shinra has already talked to you? They didn't tap your phones did they?"<br>"Reno relax. Tseng showed up about a week ago saying that you were on the loose with someone very dangerous. And I told him no because I know he wasn't giving me all the details. So I'd like to know just what exactly is going on."  
>"It's a long story that I would prefer to discuss in person if you're ok with that. I'll guess though that Tseng didn't hide the fact of who I was with."<br>"No he didn't. That's my other thing. Why are you getting so close to one of those guys? If I remember right he kicked your ass badly."  
>"Yes he did. But he's not the same anymore. He's changed I promise. He's safe to be around. And he just saved my life. If it weren't for him I'd be rotting in that hellish prison for the rest of my life."<br>"Well here's the deal. I'm fine with coming to get you and bring you here for safety. However. I want to talk to him. I need to know that he's safe to have around the kids."  
>I sighed. Yazoo looked at me worried. "Alright you can talk to him. But I promise you he's safe." I turned to him. "Here. Cloud wants to talk to you before he comes to get us."<br>Yazoo nodded, taking the phone slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Not much to really say to on to my reviews then to the story!  
>Lunagarden – three reviews in one day! I'm glad you like it so much to review! Hope you enjoy it even more!<p>

Story time!

* * *

><p>Yazoo POV<p>

I was nervous to talk to Cloud. The last time I had seen him I tried to blow him up. I had a feeling he wasn't happy about me either. "Hello Cloud."

"Yazoo. So Reno and Tseng were telling the truth." His voice sounded off, like he was trying to hold back. I wasn't surprised.

"Yes. But things have changed. I promise. Jenovas influence over me is gone. I've been working for and with the Turks ever since the fight."

"Alright. Want to explain to me what the hell is going on or are you going to give me the same answer of you'd rather do it in person."

I just sighed. "In person Cloud. It's a very long story."

Cloud seemed to agree and sighed on his end. "Well where are you then. I'll come out to get you guys."

I turned to Reno, unsure of where we were exactly. "I'm not sure off hand. All I really know is a hotel. I'll go find out the town name as well as what the surrounding area is."

Reno just nodded at my words and I headed out the door, heading to the front desk. I froze in the hallway before I made it there. Standing in the lobby talking to people was a group of Shinra soldiers. They had found us. Cloud was talking to me but my mind was tracing, unable to focus on him. I bolted back to the room, explaining that Reno and I would have to contact him later. Reno stood up quickly as I shut and locked the door, hanging up. "Shinra is here. They found us." I didn't stop, gathering what little stuff we had. "We'll have to try to make a run for it."

Reno grabbed me, making me stop. "Yazoo stop. We need to think this out. How many are out there? Do you think the place is surrounded?"

I shook my head, holding onto him tightly. "I don't know Reno. All I know is that it'll be hard to get out." My mind was racing on what we could do. I had an idea but it wasn't one I was keen on.

Reno let go and went to the window, looking out and around. "I see a few outside but not many. We could escape easily."

I walked over, looking around. "I have an idea, but you'll need to trust me Reno. Ok?"

He nodded and I went back, grabbing my gun quickly. "I'll go out there. Lead them away. You slip out a bit later and head to get to Cloud. I'll leave this phone with you so you can contact him. I'll meet up with you at the bar in Edge."

Reno shook his head quickly, but I knew it was our only option. He seemed to know it too because he hugged me tight. "Be careful. And hurry back there ok? I don't want you to put yourself at too much of a risk."

I kissed him gently. "Don't worry. I'll be fine I promise. You just get to Cloud safely."

He nodded and I put the phone in his pocket, pushing the window open and jumping out. I started to go towards the soldiers, drawing their attention. They hurried after me as I took off, bolting down the road. I needed to hurry and get them far enough away that Reno could escape. He was the one who needed to be safe. My safety didn't matter at the moment.

A few bad turns later I was trapped. I took aim and shot each soldier that came near me, trying to figure out how to escape. Unfortunately I was running out of bullets and time. They were closing in on me. As soon as I heard the click of an empty chamber I prepared to fight hand to hand. Until one of them cast sleep, knocking me out.

When I woke I was alone and chained up. I pulled at the chains holding my arms. They were loose and obviously long. Rufus's doing. He wanted to tease me. A small amount of room to move while keeping me chained up. I was worried what he'd do when I saw him next. I knew he would be furious because of what happened. All I knew was that the second I was free I was going to kick his ass. He had hurt Reno over me and that was something I couldn't forgive. For the moment though all I could do was wait. I leaned back against the wall, shutting my eyes and dozing off.

The sound of a door slamming woke me the second time. I looked around quickly, my eyes settling on the short figure walking towards me. I growled at the sight. "Well. Finally come to see your prisoner?"

He laughed. "I had things to take care of. Like trying to figure out just where Reno ran off to. Perhaps you could tell me where he was. "

I glared but laughed. "Why would I tell you where he was. Even if I knew where he was I would never tell you."

Rufus knelt down in front of me. "Why. Why him. What is so special about him that you would destroy the new life you had created? You could have had me and anything you wanted."

"I could have had you and anything I wanted yes. But you don't get it. You're controlling and way too pushy. You want to control every piece of my life. If I were to stay with you I'd have no control over my own life. Reno…He's warm and caring. And all he wants is to see me happy."

Rufus growled. "Reno is a fool from the midgar slums who barely made it into this company. He was a prisoner for stealing and he was set to punishment. Our head Turk at the time however took pity on him and took him in for training. He is only alive by pure luck."

I stared at him, trying to decide if his words were true. Even if they were it didn't matter to me. Reno was Reno. His past wasn't important to me. "Reno is still much more caring than you. Reno has never tried to force me into anything. He has been there to help me since the day he captured me. Unlike you."

He snarled, raising his hand to hit me. Instead he set his arm down, standing. "You will stay in here until you come to your senses and either tell me where Reno is or until you decide to come to me." Rufus stood and walked out, leaving me chained there, lost in my own thoughts.

Reno POV

I made it to the bar with Cloud a few days later. No one had seen Yazoo, and I had no way to contact him. I was worried that my worst fears had happened and that they had captured him. If Rufus had him then there was no doubt that he was torturing him for information. If I found out that Rufus had him then I would willingly hand myself over to make sure Yazoo was safe. I knew Cloud wouldn't let me do that but I could get around him if I needed. And I would. As long as Yazoo was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I'm trying to update this stuff quickly so I can finish it all. So I'm trying hard!

On to reviews though and then to the story.

Lunagarden – Who doesn't hate Rufus at this point? And Clouds not stupid :P Just a bit slow sometimes.

Fantasi88 – All I could do was laugh at your reply. Made me smile.

Now on to story.

* * *

><p>Cloud Pov<br>Reno showed up at the bar a couple days after the phone conversation. He showed up alone, asking if Yazoo had already arrived. His face fell when I told him no. I pulled him into the back where he would be out of sight, and made him explain. I made him start at the beginning, from the day they retrieved Yazoo. He seemed to rush through it, but I got the details. Yazoo and Reno had become involved. Rufus wanted Yazoo for himself. To get him he had Reno attacked and captured secretly on a mission. Yazoo found out the truth from Elena who helped him get out of the Shinra building and into the prison Reno was being kept in. Things still didn't make sense. Like there was still things I was missing. "But why is Rufus so obsessed with him?"  
>"Not sure. Yazoo said Rufus tried to jump him when he first saw him at the Shinra building. He didn't really want to talk about that part, which I don't blame him for."<br>"Neither do I. But it still doesn't make much sense. Then again Rufus doesn't make much sense."  
>Reno nodded. "He's nuts for sure."<br>A thought came to me. "So where is Yazoo now?"  
>Reno blinked before his eyes widened. "We split up. He led off a group of Shinra soldiers so I could escape. And he hasn't made it here. Oh my god...they must have him. He's the one they really wanted. Rufus could care less about me as long as I don't have Yazoo." He stood quickly. "I have to go get him free." He turned to head out. I stopped him quickly.<br>"Reno you'll only make the situation worse if you go in there. You'll need a plan and some help if you're busting in there to get him out. I have to ask tj,though. Is he really worth it? I mean...he's a remnant of Sephiroth. Our enemy."  
>I didn't have a chance to block the fist that swung into my face, knocking me back into my chair. "Yes he is! Id give my life for him."<br>I rubbed my jaw, getting up. "Ok ok I get it. But seriously. You can't go rushing in there. You'll get yourself killed and then who would save Yazoo."  
>He groaned but sat down, going along with my words. "I'll talk to the others. I'm sure some of them would help. What about your partner Rude? And Elena. Do you think they'd help us out?"<br>"If we could contact them maybe. But I'm guessing that Rufus is watching both of them, waiting for me to contact one of them. So I don't think its safe."  
>"I could probably contact them."<br>"You really think you can contact them without Rufus figuring it out?"  
>I just shrugged. "It's worth a try. Although I could just go down there and demand to have him back. Rufus couldn't win in a fight against me and you know that."<br>Reno nodded and got that look on his face that let me know he was planning something. I sighed. "Reno what are you planning?"  
>He looked at me. "If you can get all your friends together we could just storm Shinra and they wouldn't stand a chance. They'd have to hand him over. Hell just you and Vincent could scare them bad enough."<br>I laughed. "Reno Vincent alone could scare them. Trust me."  
>He nodded and sat back. "Do you think he'd help us?"<br>"He might. He has a soft spot for protecting those who are attacked unfairly."  
>Reno smiled. "Then let's go get him."<br>I shook my head. "I'll go see him and ask. Alone. Sorry Reno."  
>He sighed. "Its fine I guess."<br>"Don't worry. We'll get him out Reno. For now you go see Tifa and get some dinner and some rest. She'll set you up with a room."  
>Reno nodded and stood, walking out. I sighed and sat back, running a hand through my hair as I tried to sort everything out in my head.<p>

Yazoo POV  
>I had no idea how many days it had been. The room had no windows so I couldn't see day or night. Rufus visited me occasionally, though I had no interest in talking to him. He seemed to know that, yet he still came to visit me. I think he just enjoyed knowing that he had me trapped. It pissed me off. But each day he came with news of Reno. That they hadn't found him yet. And each time he'd ask me to tell me where he was. And each time i'd tell him that I would never tell him even if I knew. I hoped that by now he had reached Cloud and had gotten himself somewhere safe. Somehow I knew that he hadn't. He was still with Cloud. By now he must know that I hadn't made it away and was captured. I could only hope that he wasn't planning anything stupid like a rescue mission. He needed to stay safe. Away from Shinra and the turks. And me. It killed me to know that he was in danger because of me. All I wanted was for hm to be safe. At this point I was sure Reno was planning something. He would have figured out by now that I was captured and there's no way he'd sit back and do nothing. I had to find a way to get a message to either him or Cloud. There was no way I could leave though and my only visitor was Rufus and the guards who brought me my food. None were helpful. Anything I told the guards would get to Rufus. I sighed and looked over the chains holding me. If I could find a loose link or a soft spot in the chain then maybe I could break free. The chance was slim though. Even if I escaped my chains id never escape the building. The only thing I could do would be to get a message to Elena or maybe Rude. Even if I could manage that there's no guarantee that they could get it to Reno without Shinra figuring it out. At this point it was a consideration to let Rufus have me. Just long enough to rebuild the trust. Then take my chance and kill him. Or at least beat him so he was near dead. Right now it looked like my best option. And I decided I had to take it.<p> 


End file.
